For The Love Of A Daughter
by ArianissX0X0
Summary: Im bad at summarys. But its a one-shot between Loren and Trent. Please leave a review. (Based off of Demi Lovato's song For The Love Of A Daughter)


**Dedication: You. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song.**

**Song: For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato.**

**Hope you like it !**  
—-—

Loren's P.O.V.

**_Four years old with my back to the door _**

_**All I could hear was the family war**_

I remember that day perfectly. I was sitting by my bedroom door hearing you guys argue again.

_**Your selfish hands always expecting more**_

Me and mom just weren't good enough for you, were we?

_**Am I your child or just a charity ward?**_

"DON'T YOU GET IT NORA?! I NEVER WANTED TO HAVE A FAMILY! I NEVER WANTED TO BE STUCK WITH YOU AND LOREN! I ONLY STAYED BECAUSE MY DAD SAID I HAD TO MAN UP!" Every night as I lay in bed these painful words go through mind. You didn't want me. The only reason you're even apart of my life is because Grandpa made you.

_**You have a hollowed out heart**_

_**But it's heavy in your chest**_

I know who my daddy is, but somewhere along the way he got lost. The Trent McCall I knew loved me and wanted me. He would read me bed time stories every single night. He would cuddle with me when I couldn't fall asleep. He would tell me that everything would be okay when I was scared. Now, the Trent McCall who stands in front in me everyday, can barely make eye contact with me.

_**I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless**_

_**Hopeless, you're hopeless**_

I always told myself that the old you, the one who loved and wanted me, would come back. I convinced myself that you would stop drinking and we would be a happy family again. Eventually, I lost hope in you. In our happy family.

_**—-—-—**_

_**Oh, father, please, father**_

_**I'd love to leave you alone**_

_**But I can't let you go**_

"Dad, can you sign this for me?" My ten year old self finally found the courage to ask you.

"LOREN! DO YOU NOT SEE I AM BUSY?! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I would love to leave you alone and let you drink until you die from alcohol poisoning, but I care too much dad. I can let you go.

_**Oh, father, please, father**_

_**Put the bottle down**_

_**For the love of a daughter**_

Daddy, don't you love me and mom enough just to put the damn bottle of whiskey down and make your life better?

_—-—-—_

_**It's been five years**_

_**Since we've spoken last**_

_**And you can't take back**_

_**What we never had**_

Last time I saw you was a week after my 13th birthday. I graduated high school today.

"Loren, honey, I am so proud of you!" You tried to hug me but I wrapped my arms around Eddie's waist. I couldn't stand to be near you.

**_Oh, I can be manipulated_**

**_Only so many times,_**

**_Before even "I love you"_**

**_Starts to sound like a lie_**

"I love you Loren." You told me later that night at my party.

"I don't believe you." I made direct eye contact with you for the first time in what seems like forever. Even before you left, you always avoided me in any way, shape, or form.

"What?" I could hear the hurt in your voice.

"Trent," My voice was laced with anguish, resentment, and annoyance, "I can only take so much bullshit from you before I don't believe in you anymore." I started walking away, but stopped and gave my father one last look over before saying, "By the way, you don't have the right to be hurt." I smiled at myself and walked towards my mom, Eddie, Max, and Melissa.

**_—-—-—_**

**_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_**

**_How could you push me out of your world,_**

I laid in bed that night and couldn't help but think, before tonight you didn't want anything to do with me. What changed? Was I finally good enough for you because I'm dating a rock star and making my way to the top? Am I finally good enough to be your daughter?

**_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_**

**_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_**

I remember every time you hit mom. She would always save me from your abusive ways and she would end up holding an ice pack to her face. As she laid in the bed and cried you would apologize and tell her how much you loved her. The next week she would be crying in bed with an ice pack again.

**_—-—-—_**

**_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_**

**_How could you throw me right out of your world?_**

Do you just see me as a mistake? One that you didn't want to keep, so you just ignored me, acted like I didn't exist?

**_—-—-—_**

**_So young when the pain had begun_**

**_Now forever afraid of being loved_**

I'm scared of love. Wanna know why Trent? Because of you. You were my prince charming. The perfect guy in my eyes. Then you left me, broken and untrusting. The guy who loves me with everything he has? Yeah, I can't love him the same way. Because of you Trent McCall.

**_—-—-—_**

**_Oh, father, please, father_**

**_I'd love to leave you alone_**

**_But I can't let you go_**

**_Oh, father, please, father_**

I still want to leave you alone. But you're my dad. I can't give up on you, even though you gave up on me. Even though I lost hope in you a decade ago.

**_—-—-—_**

**_Oh, father, please, father_**

**_Put the bottle down_**

**_For the love of a daughter_**

**_For the love of a daughter_**

Daddy, just please but the bottle of whiskey down. For me?

—-—

_**Please review and tell me what you think! I love you! **_


End file.
